


Княгиня Гагарина

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Stories, Russian Empire, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Много лет спустяИзабелла Валевская, давно уже ставшая княгиней Гагариной, вспоминает о своем романе с Павлом Пестелем.
Relationships: Павел Пестель/Изабелла Валевская
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Союз спасения: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2021





	Княгиня Гагарина

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Да простят меня историки...  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

_Тень над тенью – проходит княгиня Гагарина,_ _  
_ _Мимоходом холодное тронув стекло..._

_Кеменкири «Баллада о забвении»_

– Пристойно, пристойно. Помните о приличиях.

Баронесса Мейендорф хлопает в ладоши. Сухой звук хлопков звонко отскакивает от перевернутой чаши свода и разлетается не иначе как на крыльях невидимых ангелов, слюдяной прозрачностью сходных с крыльями стрекоз. Двенадцать девочек разных возрастов, самой старшей из которых не более четырнадцати, почтительно замирают, склоняют головки и теребят тонкими руками подолы одинаковых платьиц.

Жизнь в приюте наложила на них невидимый отпечаток. Неприметный с виду, но ощутимый. Как клеймо мастера, втиснутое в алебастр готового изделия. Где-то между «как мне повезло» и отчаяньем ребенка, впервые осознавшего, что вот этот приют и каменные ангелы на капителях, и теплое дерево молельных скамеек, и одинаковые койки, и каша на завтрак, – теперь все, что ты будешь вкладывать в понятие «родной дом». И это навсегда.

Сейчас они празднично одеты, причесаны и собраны в прихожей, потому что сегодня их посетит управляющая, хотя всем известно, что на самом деле жизнью в приюте распоряжается София Рудольфовна и никто иной. Но бытовая жизнь лишь одна из граней жизни вообще, а за стенами храма святой Екатерины дела вершат совсем иные дамы, и, пожалуй, главная из них – княгиня Гагарина, патронесса и благодетельница, кою теперь и дожидаются двенадцать воспитанниц и их строгая наставница. Она приезжает раз в месяц, и это событие важно еще и тем, что вносит определенное разнообразие в устоявшиеся дни и их размеренный, неспешный распорядок. 

За массивной деревянной дверью, по брусчатке движутся множество копыт. Движутся приглушенно, но отличимо друг от друга, как звонкие вопли мальчишек- газетчиков отличаются от басовитого «поберегись!» петербургских извозчиков. Одно никак не перепутать с другим, как не пытайся, если ты вообще не глух и способен различать звуки. Быстрое искрометное «цок-цок-цок» – должно быть офицер на резвом, нервном скакуне, спешит по делам службы. Но это мимо, это не к ним, точно не к ним. Глухое и размеренное «цах-цах, цах-цах» – верно подвода, доверху груженая скарбом или товаром, или еще чем – эта тоже мимо. Проползет дальше, даже не перекрестится на зеленый купол да ангелов на фронтоне. Может в сторону аптеки или чайной лавки или далее, по мощеной улице, Бог весть. Шустрые коляски в одну запряженную лошадь внушали некоторые сомнения, но всегда проезжали мимо. А вот неспешное «чук-чук» – это к ним. Карета тяжела, неповоротлива, спокойные лошади в попонах перебирают ногами, точно решают для себя верно ли они остановились. Нет, все верно, и форейтор ловко спрыгивает на землю, спешит открыть лакированную дверцу, выпростать ступеньки, подать руку в перчатке. Секундная заминка – и вот уже с глухим скрипом открывают тяжелую дверь, шарканье ног, шелест уборов, и еще есть время поправить платьица, оглядеть взволнованно-притихших подруг…

– Bienvenue, princesse! 

Она появляется в дверях – темный бархат, тончайшие кружева, седые локоны убраны чопорно, аккуратно, шея тонет в глухом вороте, будто прячется от глаз. Ее плащ ловко подхватывают, уносят: лисьим хвостом мелькает шелковая подкладка. Говорят, вошедшая женщина в молодости была невероятно красива, но даже сейчас следы этой красоты можно заметить на тронутом временем лице.

Княгиня Гагарина. Изабелла Адамовна… Isabel… Боже, да когда это было!

Двенадцать пар глаз смотрят на нее. Мельком, исподволь – помните о приличиях! – ведь это непозволительно, таращиться и разглядывать, даже если очень хочется и снедает детское любопытство. Рассмотреть, а потом спорить с жаром, с уверенностью в собственной наблюдательности и правоте, что она «седая совсем», а кружевной ток обильно гарнирован мелким жемчугом, что в темном бархате княгиня «точно в трауре», и «грустная, пожалуй»… И поэтому нет-нет да блеснет любопытством детский взгляд, словно отблеск на хрустале в комнате, полной свечей.

– Bienvenue, princesse! Princesse… princesse…

Вразнобой, со всех сторон, тихим, блуждающим эхом… Поклоны, неумелые реверансы, наставница хмурится, нет, никак не достичь четкой слаженности движений! Кто в лес, кто по дрова, картонные болванчики, право слово, ну что тут будешь делать! 

Но княгиня улыбается. Ее улыбка – мягкая, снисходительная к детским просчетам, немного усталая, что ли. И за ней совершенно не обнаруживается желание эти просчеты запомнить, чтобы потом наедине пенять госпоже Мейендорф. Потому что она тут же о них забывает. Медленно ступая, – под пышной юбкой не видно, но ноги княгини уже давненько утратили юношескую резвость и отзываются на петербургскую сырость болями в коленях, – идет в окружении воспитанниц в трапезную, где вот-вот подадут чай со сластями, что привезены в коробках из кондитерской и уж верно доставлены к столу. Девочки в предвкушении. Знают, что будет соблазнительно лежать на фарфоровом блюде и абрикосовая пастила, и шоколадные конфеты, и фигурки из марципана в невесомой, белой сахарной пудре. И может княгиня сама, как в позапрошлый раз, будет раздавать конфеты, которые, поблагодарив, можно будет спрятать в переднике и съесть после, в кровати, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не испачкать простыню или наволочку в сладких шоколадных разводах. Но ведь это так чудесно– сродни рождественскому волшебству! – замереть под тонким одеялом со сладостью за щекой, лежать, чувствуя, как растекается по небу тягучая, шоколадная феерия…

– Du thé, princesse?

Легкий наклон головы. Брызнула пучком света бриллиантовая серьга в маленьком ухе. Сегодня тебе впервые досталась эта почетная обязанность, почти священная миссия, как открыть бал – юной дебютантке, как впервые скомандовать «товсь» свежеиспеченному командиру в первом офицерском чине, как… да много еще примеров. Принять изящество фарфора из рук мадам Мейендорф, легко поклониться, передать чашку в руки княгини, да так, чтобы от волнения не дрожали пальцы. Или по меньшей мере эта дрожь не бросалась в глаза. Ты остро предчувствуешь катастрофу за секунду до того, как она накатывает – неотвратимо, как поступь рока, как приговор небес, – до последнего волоска, до кончиков ногтей… И уже не важно, что стало причиной – твое волнение, одна десятая неверности в жесте наставницы или бриллиантовый ослепительный блеск в маленьком ухе, что заворожил тебя…

Чашка выскальзывает из детских пальцев, падает, брызжет во все стороны белоснежными осколками.

Вскрик. Звон. Всплеск рук. Черный ужас, накрывший с головой. 

И спокойный голос – так близко, словно княгиня приблизила губы к самому твоему уху.

– Оставьте! Право, пустяки. Это всего лишь чашка…

…Один миг – как вздох – не больше и не меньше. Чтобы увидеть в чайной лужице, как в перевернутом зеркале…

Утро, свет пробивается сквозь тяжелые шторы…

– Говорят, ты его знала?

Кофейный столик, глубокое шелковое кресло. Солнечный зайчик допрыгнул-таки до золотых и зеленых полос, зацепился лапками за бахрому… Ноги в серых домашних брюках, распахнутый халат с тяжелыми кистями… Серж развернулся в кресле, – как ловко, молодо, поворачивается его плечо! В тот далекий миг он и вправду был молод, третий год они женаты, выбор, ее когда-то выбор… «Санкт-Петербургские ведомости» в его руке, желтая бумага – это от утреннего света – заметка под императорской короной…

– Кого, дорогой?

– Пестеля… 

И холодом по спине, словно лютой зимой распахнули настежь окно… 

А муж читал – ей тогда казалось – ужасающе медленно, роняя слова раскаленным оловом на пушистый ковер…

«…по высочайшему повелению, Верховный уголовный суд… вместо мучительной казни четвертованием… Павла Пестеля, Кондратия Рылеева, Сергея Муравьева-Апостола, Михайлу Бестужева-Рюмина и Петра Каховского… за тяжкие их злодеяния – повесить…»

…а, кажется, на живую кожу, прожигая плоть до кости… 

Она увидела, как вздрогнули собственные плечи – тогда, июльским утром, тридцать с лишним лет назад. Алебастровые плечи под кремовым шелком… И как выскользнула из онемевших разом пальцев фарфоровая чашка…

Брызнула во все стороны белоснежными осколками. 

Как сейчас.

Здесь.

Меньше минуты назад…

…Глаза девочки, круглые, темно-карие, словно спелые вишни, от подступивших слез казались еще больше. Она так и замерла, уронив руки, упустившие злополучную чашку, и теперь смотрела на княгиню, ожидая неминуемых ужасов, будто сейчас ее по меньшей мере ухватят за волосы и потащат в темный подвал на расправу. Ну что ты, глупая, что ты!

Княгиня протянула руку, обняла тонкую талию, прижала девочку к себе. И не понял никто, что движением этим, добрым и ласковым, заслонялась она от калейдоскопа собственной памяти: брызнули из чайной лужицы фарфоровые осколки на мягкий ковер, разбросали на белых гранях, словно отражения в разбитом зеркале, тяжелый сад с белокаменной беседкой и падающими в августе яблоками, легкую, изящную фигурку в голубом шелке и вздрогнувшие пальцы на мраморных изгибах статуи, накрытые смуглой маленькой рукой. Нет, нет, Господи, не здесь и не сейчас! Забери мою память, развей, размети по свету, не дай мне вспомнить, пощади, Пан Бог, пощади! Бедная девочка, маленькая, глупая девочка, ты и не знаешь, как это страшно – помнить! 

– Это всего лишь чашка… – повторила княгиня внезапно севшим голосом.

Всего лишь.

…Конечно, осколки убрали – и сейчас, и тогда, ясным июльским утром двадцать шестого года. Горничная принесла успокаивающих капель, стерла кофейные брызги со столика. Нет, Сергей Сергеевич не был жесток, – он любил свою жену, – и вовсе не по злобному умыслу прочел вслух ту злосчастную заметку. Просто… Не подумал? Не счел важным? Забыл? Слухи ходили всякие, будто Изабелла весьма благосклонно принимала ухаживания мятежного полковника, – хотя тогда, пожалуй, еще благонадежного и не полковника вовсе. Даже готова уже была сказать ему «да». Ну так о ней чего только не говорили! А уж как его-то отговаривали! Ну ничего, презрел-таки и сплетни про «развращенную натуру», и список мнимых «любовников», и прочие гадости. И полковника тож. Не в койку ж тащил, – под венец звал, тоже поступок вполне благородный. А было там что, не было – неважно теперь. Изабелла – его жена, его, Сергея Сергеевича Гагарина, и про все увлечения молодости уже и забыла давно.

Забыла.

Только не до конца. 

И уже глубокой ночью, отвернувшись от мужа, скатившись чуть ли не на самый край постели, старательно делала вид, будто спит. Для того и отвернулась, и задула свечи, чтобы не увидел Серж, как все еще смотрят в темноту синие глаза, влажные, от застывших слез, которые ни в коем случае – ни в коем! – нельзя выпустить струится по щекам. Ах, если бы можно было закрыть глаза и уснуть, провалиться, как в перину, в спасительную темноту сновидения, и ни о чем не думать не вспоминать! Но стоит только проявить слабость, уступить, сомкнуть ресницы, как придет память, вопьется в шею холодными пальцами, ткнет лицом…

…в синий, теплый вечер, обманчиво тихий и безмятежный, в густой аромат цветущих яблонь, в белоснежную круговерть опавших лепестков… На веранде оставлен чай и нежной росписи розетки, полные варенья, и каблучки глухо звучат по утоптанной дорожке, а она все идет и идет вперед, в гущу сада, подальше от любопытных ушей и глаз, пока дом не исчезнет из виду, занавешенный зеленым пологом ветвей, дрожащих от легкого ветерка.

– Isabel! 

А ведь он был совершенно другим. Отчего, в чем? Чем отличался от многочисленных поклонников, восхищавшихся «красавицей Валевской»? Что такого было в нем? Отчего она выделила его для себя из прочих, иных? Ни гренадерского росту, ни дивной красоты. Да, лицом приятен, глаза, – живые, выразительные. Но так ужели в первый раз встречались ей черноглазые? Вот ведь вздор, разумеется нет. А более-то, кажется, и ничего примечательного? Ну, так что же? Отчего именно его визитов так ждала душа, отчего, точно раненное, вздрагивало сердце, отчего ждало прикосновений, кажется, все ее тело, – от губ до вздрагивающих пальцев, и так досадна была его восторженная робость, немое благоговение, не дававшее сделать ни одного решительного шага?

Почему? Что она – нет, не видела – чувствовала в нем?

Здесь бессильны были глаза – не они управляли душой. И уж точно не разум, – какого разума ждать от девятнадцати лет, пусть и успела она за годы свои навидаться всякого, и дурного, и непристойного, отчего и кружили за ее спиной весьма фривольные слухи и сплетни. Верно, поначалу – удивление. Именно тому, что не пытался он ни приударить, ни флиртовать, а смотрел на нее, словно на икону непорочной Девы, отлично зная притом и о слухах, и о сплетнях, все зная, но, кажется, ни на мгновение не веря им.

– Paul, quel est le problè me avec vous?

– Nichts. – И тут же, словно очнувшись, произнес по-французски: – Tu es si belle! Pardon! Je dis un non-sens… non, des platitudes…

– Так это банально?

– Простите я, хотел сказать не то… То есть… – И багровый румянец на побледневших щеках. – Вам, верно, уже столько раз об этом говорили, что должно уж было набить оскомину, а я…

– Что вы, Поль? Ну не молчите, право! Скажите мне… 

Он и сказал – только глазами, одним взглядом, ставшим красноречивее слов. _Je t'aime, Ich liebe dich, Люблю вас_ – на всех известных языках, а ей хотелось услышать словом, ощутить всей собой, чтобы звенело, словно колокольцы, чтобы катилось в самое сердце. 

Но он не сказал. Да, да, ей ведь уже столько раз… не хотел показаться банальным. Не понял тогда, что она знала наверняка: он не был похож на всех ее воздыхателей, и его «люблю» низачто не стало бы для нее еще одной затертой до дыр фразой, потерявшей притягательность и истинный смысл. Но он не сказал, и было от этого так невыносимо горько, что она не нашла ничего иного, как развернуться и пойти прочь, не разбирая дороги…

– Изабель, я обидел вас? 

Он догнал ее в самой гуще сада, вдалеке от проложенных тропинок, где посаженные деревья и вычурные кустарники уже походили на непреодолимые дебри, куда не ступала нога садовника. Тогда она подумала, что и ее бытие, все, без исключений, похоже на такой вот сад, где за фасадом благопристойного разграничения, подстриженных фигур и фальшивого благополучия, скрыты дебри из невысказанного, задавленного, задвинутого в самый дальний угол, растущего помимо человеческой воли, выродившегося из благонравных пелен в нечто дикое, необузданное, пугающее и зовущее одновременно. И в эту половину своей души, она не пускала еще никого. 

А его уже впустила.

– Поль! Пан Бог, но отчего же вы…

«Так нерешительны, робки, отчего обращаетесь со мной, будто с хрустальной статуэткой, способной разбиться от одного неверного движения, слова, звука! Я не разобьюсь, если вы встанете чуть ближе, возьмете меня за руку чуть крепче, если вы… Я живая, теплая, я не соткана из эфира, ведь, в конце концов, я хочу…»

Только слова, кажется, так и застряли в горле. 

Он взял ее за руку – так же нерешительно, как делал все остальное. Словно желал остановить, не дать вырваться признанию, за которым не останется ничего. Только притянуть ее к себе, почувствовать сквозь шелк платья жар ее тела, диктующий свою волю, обнять, крепко обвив руками, приблизиться к полуоткрытым в ожидании губам, чтобы затем, может быть прямо здесь, сбросив мундир на траву, забыв о приличиях, ответственности, ничего уже не слыша, кроме чувственного «я хочу», ни о чем не думая.

Нет! Нет! Решительно невозможно!

Он, кажется, поистине чудом удержался на грани дозволенного. Забыл ее недосказанный вопрос, да, наверное так. Очнулся, задавил в себе страстное желание близости, но оно еще плескалось в глазах, палило, словно огнем, прорывалось в дыхании. Стиснул пальцы, прижал к губам, да так и замер, пережидая обжигающую волну. 

Но почему, почему?

Потому что любил – искренне и честно, потому что берег. Не догадываясь, что ночью, без сна ворочаясь в шелках постели, она дала волю чувствам, оставшимся невысказанными. Представила его – так ясно, словно видела наяву. Вот он входит в комнату, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь. Вот подходит к ней, стоящей у окна – она, кажется, даже услышала его шаги, – обнимает со спины, сильно и бестрепетно, точно зная, зачем пришел, ни секунды не сомневаясь. Она чувствовала под руками мягкий ворс сукна, круглые металлические пуговицы на манжетах – и краткий холод их прикосновения к разгоряченной коже, губы касались шеи, заставляя приподниматься тонкие волоски, ладони нежно поглаживали грудь… «Позвольте…». Нет! Не так! Робкий влюбленный подполковник остался бы где-то там, в гуще сада, а он бы пришел сюда завоевывать, а не просить. Брать, не спрашивая разрешения, не тратя времени на светские условности, в страстном, почти зверином желании получить все то, о чем мечталось, то, чего так хотелось, и она не стала бы сопротивляться, врать, прикрываться ложным стыдом. Потому что так же отчаянно хотела его.

Пусть даже в мечтах.

Пеньюар скользит с плеч, невесомой волной окутывает ноги, отдавая тело ласкам прохладного ветерка из распахнутого окна. Что бы он сделал? Подхватил на руки, пдонес бы до постели или сначала избавил от сорочки, сорвав с плеч податливый шелк? Голова закружилась даже в этой нереальности, на мгновение погасли все чувства и ощущения, будто задуло свечу, погружая спальню во мрак, а затем ощущения вернулись – холодом простыни, сильными, но нежными руками, поглаживающими бедра, сброшенным шелком под пальцами. И губами, скользящими вдоль шеи до выемки между ключицами, туда, ниже, по груди, по затвердевшим соскам, лаская влажными прикосновениями кончика языка, и еще ниже, и еще – прямо к средоточию удовольствия. И в этой нереальности она не оттолкнет его, даже если пылает лицо, даже если там, в заветной точке разгорается концентрированный сгусток огня – до искр под прикрытыми веками. И только потом заметит – в нереальности – что он еще почти полностью одет, только сбросил мундир. А надо не так, надо ощущать прикосновение нагого тела, смуглой кожи, – какова она на ощупь? – чувствовать под рукой стальную твердость мышц, иначе портрет «завоевателя» будет неполным. Но нереальность тем и хороша, что он поймет это безо всяких слов, с одного взгляда, приподнимется на колени, примется поспешно расстегивать пуговицы, стащит через голову рубаху, накроет тело сладкой своей тяжестью. С этим долгим, тягучим ощущением между стыдом и долгожданным удовольствием. И в нереальности ты, уже сама, захваченная всепоглощающим нетерпением, разведешь свои гладкие, стройные ноги, чтобы отдать ему все, чего не можешь отдать в настоящем мире. В своих мечтах, лаская себя дрожащей рукой, так ясно, всем существом ощутишь его твердость, резкое, сладкое и болезненное одновременно вторжение, чтобы шептать, заходясь в безумной яркости чувств «твоя… твоя… твоя». И это будет не так, как наяву, когда застав однажды отчима с молоденькой горничной, смотрела, не в силах сделать ни шагу, содрогаясь от омерзения при виде гнусно-похотливых, торопливых телодвижений, помноженных еще и на то, что девушке – и это поняла даже двенадцатилетняя Изабелла, – было больно и противно. Нет, вовсе не так, – а неторопливо и страстно, когда душа и тело едины в своем отчаянном порыве, стремясь куда-то вверх, на гребне чувственной волны, к звездам. До последней судороги, до оборвавшегося на одной ноте вздоха, до головокружительного пика… 

И влаги между бедрами.

Совсем наяву.

«Поль…» 

Вот только рука наткнется на пустоту.

А ведь она ждала его. Как сокровищем дорожила каждым его визитом. Тщательно скрываясь ото всех, занимая себя какими-то делами, романами, письмами приятельницам, новыми платьями, пустыми разговорами, поездками куда-то и зачем-то, что не имело для нее, – на самом деле, – никакой ценности. Смеялась, грустила, принимала ухаживания случайных поклонников, – а ждала. И смертельно боялась каждой новой встречи. Не оттого, что не любила, напротив, а оттого что боялась собственных чувств, и неизбежности, последовавшей бы за ними. Потому что знала, что однажды спросит о самом важном. И ей придется отвечать.

– Теряешь хватку, моя дорогая.

Отчим вальяжно развалился в кресле. Как всегда, – без стука, нимало не заботясь о том, как и в чем застанет падчерицу. Ввалился в комнату, запечатлел на голом плече мокрый, скользкий поцелуй и сразу упал в кресло, вытянул ноги, скользил по сторонам своими выпуклыми хитрыми глазами.

– А ведь я возлагал на тебя большие надежды…

– О чем вы, papa? 

Он поморщился, точно кислого съел. «Papa» из ее уст всегда звучало насмешливо, едва ли не издевательски, как если бы она знала о нем нечто порочное, но не обвиняла вслух, а именно давала понять, что знает это.

– Да о поклоннике твоем, о Пестеле.

– Так в чем же вы на меня-то надеялись?

– Да вот думал, удержишь. Уж так он на тебя смотрел, так смотрел…

– Что же с того? Многие на меня «уж так смотрят». 

Он коротко хохотнул, словно она сказала что-то смешное.

– Это верно. Жаль только, что эти «многие» не представляют из себя никакого интереса… 

И двусмысленно промолчал, точно ожидая ее вопроса. А она так и не повернулась к нему тогда, разглядывала свое отражение в зеркале, сжимая в руке щетку для волос, бездумно поглаживая пальцем резьбу на костяной рукоятке.

– А Поль представляет для вас интерес? 

И необходимо было продолжить игру, хотя бы для того, чтобы поскорее ее закончить, и избавить себя от его присутствия.

– О, да! Такой ценный соратник мне бы не помешал. Умный, известный в армейских кругах, проницательный, конечно, если дело не касается женщин… Впрочем, я тебя даже и понимаю… – недоговорил, только подмигнул ей, словно заговорщик, а потом неожиданно продолжил: – Не могу же я заставить обожаемую «доченьку» жить на жалкие крохи его жалования! Тогда прощай наряды, украшения, уютный дом… Свезет тебя в свой Тульчин, полушки считать! 

А ведь у него это всегда получалось – ткнуть ее лицом в самый главный страх. За секунду вывалить в нем, будто в дегте, и присыпать перьями своего издевательского смеха. И этот смех – открытый, веселый, будто и вправду сказал он что-то невероятно забавное, выстудил все внутри. Выстудил и оставил. И никак не хотел покидать.

Страх. Вот что мучило ее, отравляло исподволь, заставляло бояться визита Поля, самого важного и нужного с ним разговора. Осознать, впустить в глубины сердца и разума, откуда уже не выгонят его ни любовь, ни надежды, ни уверения, что все сумеешь преодолеть. Потому что – не сумеешь, сломаешься с неизбежностью. Ибо более всего на свете боялась она только одного – бедности. Может кто-то и мог бы – пресловутый «рай в шалаше», встречать житейские невзгоды рука об руку, только бы вместе, рядом, только бы с ним, а вот она не могла. И знала это так же твердо, как и то, что любит – может быть, впервые в жизни.

Первая мысль – написать. Изложить в нервных строчках, – ведь это легче, чем смотреть в глаза. О своих чувствах к нему, о том, что никого и никогда, а закончить тем, что ее желания не имеют никакого смысла, потому что… Тогда она представила, как Поль развернет письмо, как озарится его лицо тихой, счастливой улыбкой, пока не дойдет до ее _самого главного_ признания. В чем? В собственном несовершенстве? Это как-то _мягко_ сказано. В трусости? В недостойном, меркантильном страхе растерять всю свою любовь, «считая полушки»? Правда, превращенная в грязь, жирно и густо замазывала все – и душевные порывы, и страсть, и вечер в заросшем саду. И все робкое, светлое, настоящее, что он пробудил в ней, замазывала тоже. Писать избитые фразы «я не стою вас», «на вашем пути еще встретится та, что будет ценить и любить вас несмотря на ваше положение», «забудьте обо мне»? Может быть. И верно, лучше будет вот так, с затасканными, замусоленными фразами, чтобы стать «банальной», сорвать с себя блестящие перья идеала, достойного его любви, превратившись разом из непорочной девы в грустную, обыденную _ошибку_ , со всеми же бывает, не каждому написан на роду счастливый исход? И лучше так, письмом, за которым больше не последует долгожданных визитов. Все, что угодно, только бы не видеть пред собой черных глаз, невысказанного или высказанного – неизвестно что хуже! – упрека, скривившихся в презрении губ, обозначившейся складочки между бровями. Ведь она всегда появляется, если он чем-то расстроен или обижен, тут самый верный ориентир!

Написать… прямо сейчас. Достать прибор, лист бумаги, пока не прошла решимость, пока письмо кажется единственным выходом из западни… Пока не осознаешь, что с этим письмом все закончится…

… – Princesse …

Новая чашка возникает перед лицом. Белоснежная, с золотым ободком, целая, полная душистого темного чая. Поднимается еле видимый, согревающий пар, и надо заставить себя сделать глоток, ведь новое должно стать новым, на этом построен мир. Отдалить, отодвинуть от себя терпким горьковатым вкусом те невыносимые дни сомнений, когда исписанный листок летел в корзину, а вместо него возникали в голове картины – одна фантастичнее другой. Вот Поль спасает государя, и благодарный Александр дарует ему титул и земли, вот, неожиданно приходит письмо, в одночасье делая его богатым наследником неизвестного прежде родственника откуда-нибудь из-за границы, вот скоропостижно умирает ее отчим, оставляя наследство, и хотя Поль может не согласиться, но она сумеет убедить его, непременно сумеет! И тогда они будут счастливы, и страшный призрак «полушки» больше не будет нависать над головой, и она станет самой преданной и любящей женой, родит ему детей, тогда… Господи! Какой невыносимый бред был у нее в голове! 

Но жизнь-то оказалась куда страшнее…

Когда судьба ли, Бог, распорядились иначе, и она не успела написать письма. Просто не успела…

… – Вы любите меня? 

Он приехал так неожиданно, внезапно, что она оказалась совсем к этому не готова. Поэтому, наверное, и позволила себе больше, чем предполагала. Должно быть надеялась, что за страстными порывами он забудет, что приехал для того, чтобы получить тот самый ответ. 

Ни о чем не думая, ничего больше не желая, позволила обнять себя, прижалась к сильному телу, положила на плечи руки, уткнулась лицом в жесткий ворс мундира.

Когда он спросил? Между быстрыми, так щедро подаренными поцелуями, когда ее губы касались его губ, щек, ресниц? Когда ничего не хотелось так сильно, как только раствориться в этих ощущениях, оставить за спиной все прочее, забыть и не вспоминать. Она ведь так хотела не позволить сказать ему не единого слова, запечатать губы поцелуями, удержать от вопросов. А он понял все вовсе не так, приняв ее несдержанность за вручаемый ключ от возможности именно в этот момент расставить все точки над «i». Поэтому и спросил, ринулся бездумно навстречу правде, все под собой похоронившей. Не понял, что «правда» – это «конец», окончательный и бесповоротный. 

И поплатился за свою недогадливость.

– Вы любите меня?

Зачем же, Поль? Ах, ну зачем же?

– Да, я люблю вас. Но подождите же! Подождите же, Поль! Выслушайте меня!

Попыталась разомкнуть объятия под удивленным его взглядом, который словно говорил «Ну что же ты? Ведь самое главное уже сказано!» О, если бы! Если бы самое главное!

– Я должна сказать вам… – дыхания не хватало, словно кто-то за горло держал и медленно сжимал руку – не вырваться, не вздохнуть. Она даже не поняла, где взяла силы, как смогла произнести: – Что это все не имеет значения, даже если вы первый человек, которого я так искренне, и по-настоящему полюбила.

– Что это значит «не имеет значения»? Я не понимаю… 

Он действительно не понимал. Смотрел на нее, щуря близорукие свои глаза, время от времени вздрагивая, словно пытался отогнать от себя некие призрачные наваждения, мешавшие ему видеть ее, заслоняющие собой. А она в любую секунду была готова дать волю слезам, не в силах вынести выражение крайней степени растерянности на его лице. Ах, ну почему она не написала письма? Ведь все было бы проще.

– Не имеет значения, потому что… потому что… Поль, вы самый необыкновенный человек, вы – верный, сильный, у вас открытое, доброе сердце, и вы, я точно это знаю, намереваетесь поступить со мной со всем своим благородством, не желая ни обмануть меня, ни завладеть мною безо всяких обязательств, лишь теша собственное самолюбие. И я почла бы за честь и высшее наслаждение ответить вам согласием, стать вашей женой, принадлежать вам, стать матерью вашим детям, любить вас и заботиться о вас, но…

– Но…

Дыхания не хватило. Сухое горло перехватило, что-то раздражало его изнутри, будто корка. Он отпустил ее талию, стиснул плечи до боли, если б только она заметила эту боль.

– Не молчите же, Изабель! Почему «но»… 

И надо было договорить, Бог весть что сделать с собой, но – договорить.

– Но я не могу! Поймите, ради Бога, я не могу. Просто не могу позволить себе… – и совсем уже тихо, почти шепотом: – не могу позволить себе, стать женой человека без состояния…

Около минуты он еще стоял, словно пытался осмыслить ее слова, будто сомневаясь в том, что действительно их услышал и правильно понял. А затем разжал руки, отшатнулся, задержался на миг… 

Не спрашивал более ни о чем, не пытался уговорить, не требовал объяснений. Развернулся на каблуках, и пошел прочь, вряд ли что-то видя перед собой.

– Поль! 

Ни разу не оглянувшись.

…Чайная ложечка кружилась в плоскости уже остывшего чая – бездумно, медленно, задевая фарфоровые стенки с мелодичным звяканьем. А шестидесятилетняя княгиня Гагарина все еще не могла очнуться, отделить себя от двадцатилетней Изабеллы, так и оставшейся там, в августовском яблоневом саду. Где просияла ей и тут же померкла единственная любовь. И пролетали дни, недели, а потом – годы, когда поначалу она ждала хоть пары строк, письма, записки, чего угодно, а потом смирилась. А в двадцать третьем году появился Серж и тоже полюбил, и упрямо шел к своей цели, пока не добился. Впрочем, чего тут было добиваться? Все было при нем – и имя, и титул, и состояние. Не особенно умен, но и далеко не дурак, в чем надо так очень хваткий, а что не будил он в ней безумия чувств, – так и Бог с ним, с безумием. Спокойная, обеспеченная жизнь, – не этого ли она хотела, ни об этом ли мечтала? Об этом. 

И память уже не так часто подсовывала ей другое лицо. Только иногда, как тем душным летом двадцать шестого года…

Разумеется, глупость, но ведь сколько раз пыталась она понять, могла ли что-то изменить в его и своей жизни, если бы не испугалась тогда. Удержать, уберечь Поля от страшной его судьбы. Видела себя, – то счастливой женой, рядом с которой он зажил бы совершенно другой жизнью, лишенной непонятных ей идей и душевных порывов, то безутешной вдовой, у которой от мужа даже могилы не осталось. Это были страшные сны, в которых он приходил к ней с упреком на почерневшем лице, упреком, которого никогда бы не высказал наяву. Стоял, смотрел, прожигая пылающими глазами, и она просыпалась с бешено колотящимся сердцем, в липком, холодном поту, а потом долго не могла успокоиться. Жадно слушала рассказы об уехавших в Сибирь женах, и опять представляла себя… Спрашивала свое сердце «смогла бы? Сумела бы?» – и всякий раз давала себе разные ответы. 

Но одно она знала совершенно точно. Нет, не знала, чувствовала всей собой. Когда рожала Сержу детей, когда занималась их воспитанием, когда выезжала в свет, смотрела на танцующие пары, слушала чьи-то разговоры, занималась попечительством и так далее, по склону жизни, от первой минуты до последней. И даже здесь, в тишине приюта, в окружении смирных девочек в одинаковых платьицах – знала тоже.

Поль Пестель каким-то невероятным образом, назло самой, казалось бы, несокрушимой монаршей воле, остался жить в веках. Его мысли, его деяния будут помнить и через сто, а может быть и двести лет. Ее же имя так и останется невнятной строчкой на скрижалях истории: женщина, отличимая лишь тем, что когда-то удостоилась его внимания. А могла бы стоять рядом. Не то, чтобы это было так уж важно, вовсе нет, все уходят, и не обо всех помнят потомки, но ведь и Серж незадолго до смерти, так горестно восклицал, что не оставил о себе долгой памяти и каких-либо свершений. 

Да могла бы, если…

Если…

Если бы.


End file.
